


A Year in Thirty Weeks

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Candidate Trials, Eggsy is Shocked, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Planning, Feels, First 2-3 Chapters Get-Together, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Harry is Cupids Advocate, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Life Got Put On Fast Forward, M/M, Mating, Merlin is nervous, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Merwin, Prosthetics, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Smut, Tattoo!Merlin, Then Estblished Merwin, Trope: Accidental-On Purpose Pregnancy, courting, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy has saved the world twice, and now it’s time for Kingsman to rebuild their table. With the new building, money funded by Statesman, the surviving staff: Harry, Eggsy, Roxy, Percival and Merlin, can work to establish a new foundation. But that is not the only new establishment, post Poppy-Land, Merlin and Eggsy have been pining for each other - ever since they all returned to London - and Harry is sick of it.After Harry plays cupids advocate, Merlin and Eggsy come together with a small mating ceremony and with the decision they want pups, but were told since Eggsy was on birth control for so long, it would take 6-12months for his first heat. That is okay, fine, and good, because they are still down 4 agents since Poppy-Land, giving them time to add more, right?Wrong, because they are not expecting the first month of no protection to be successful, and outside of a heat. Eggsy is shocked, Merlin is nervous, and fuck that puts them down another agent, and this is what they had looked forward to, right?---*On hiatus*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told anarchycox I had an itch to write an mpreg Eggsy, and she so kindly suggested the accidental-on purpose trope for pregnancy, because how often do we see that? Thank you so much for the help with plot, and title! Because I am useless with titles - most times. 
> 
> This first chapter is going to be short, but it sets up the rest of the story.  
First 2-3 chapters are pre-merwin, get together. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!  
Much love <3 xoxo

“Bugger,” Merlin grumbled a bit.

He took the tube of pain cream, applied a generous amount into his palm, and worked over his stump. It was sore, and had been the last few days. The second set of recruits were more promising than the first, and Merlin was on his feet more, which meant stump a wee bit painful. It was a small price to pay for not dying when the mine exploded, even smaller when he considered the life saved. A breathy sigh left his lips, he wasn’t a complainer, but in his private room? He allowed himself to whine a bit. If he had time, Merlin would soak in a bath, but Lancelot’s mission was to go live in an hour, not nearly enough time as he’d like.

“You know,” an annoyingly familiar voice said behind him, “if you stopped fucking around, you could have that pretty man doing it for you.” Harry moved around the chair, to sit in the one across from his. “You should take a break,” he said, concerned.

Merlin ignored him in favor to apply his stump sock, then prosthetic, on before he gave Harry his attention. He was worried, that much was clear, but Merlin was good, and it sure as shit was not the first - wouldn’t be the last either - time his left leg had ached, ached more than he could ever put into words, because phantom pain was a bitch.

“I am fine,” he assured, but appreciated the comforting air the other alpha extended to him. “And ye need to keep yer nose out of my business,” Merlin warned.

Ever since they had returned, Harry was all of a sudden cupids advocate and trying to set him up with Eggsy. That is not to say he didn’t want the lad, but wasn’t trying to jump down the omega’s throat; he needed time, they both needed some space.

Harry snickered a bit. “Sure, Hamish, I will.” It was a false promise, and Merlin could respect Harry didn’t hide his faux words.

“I think we should see results in the next month.” Merlin decided to change the subject, focus on the trials at hand.

With the table down 4 agents, they needed to act quickly and fill it, because they were running the ones they had ragged. He wasn’t sure how many more back to back missions he could send Percival, Eggsy and Roxy on. They had 2 new agents, but were nowhere near ready to be tossed out into Budapest and take down drug lords. He had kept them local, or at least in the UK, and he was thankful Arthur agreed...Harry better agree with what Merlin suggested.

Harry seemed to catch the hint, and easily tossed himself into conversation in regards to their sparse agency, but it was better, far more so than it had been a year ago. They worked their arses off, all surviving agents and staff, to rebuild the agency and with aide from Statesman, Kingsman stood proud and tall like it hadn’t ever been blown to bits. It was hard work that paid off, and now they could breathe a little easier, just a little.

One trial had been a complete waste, each of the last three had failed out of the train test. It was a huge disappointment, because that meant they had to start over; Merlin had a month long headache from that. The only saving grace were the knights they had, that were at least seasoned with the agency, two of which were their junior agents, but Eggsy and Roxy had proven their spot, more than once, and rose above and beyond Kingsman’s expectations.

“I see Eggsy is back,” Harry added, as they headed out of Merlin’s room and down the hall. “I’m sure you are looking forward to the debrief.” Merlin ground his teeth.

“He will be doing that with Mordred. Did ye forget I wasn’t guiding that one?” he kept calm, no sense in losing his shit right yet, because Harry would likely get worse as they walked through HQ.

A loud exasperated sigh left Harry, his scent matched the air he exhaled. “This pining is ridiculous,” he hissed. Merlin smiled, because Harry couldn’t help himself. “It’s been a bloody year!” he almost shouted.

“Aye, Harry, but ye forget the lad was just out of an engagement,” Merlin reminded him. He didn’t want to press his suit, knew the omega was strung out from the breakup with Tilde. Even if Tilde assured Eggsy they were good, but the lad was far more sensitive than he let on; Merlin noticed.

Harry waved his hand about, and was going to say more when the person in question rounded the corner, nearly ran into Merlin. Harry mouthed ‘don’t be a tit’ and gave Eggsy a greeting before he excused himself.

“Hey, Merls.” Eggsy smiled.

He was the only one Merlin would ever allow to call him that, because he liked how it sounded off of his tongue. If Merlin were being honest, he liked how most things sounded when Eggsy spoke, and he wondered if the lad’s tongue would be so good in his mouth, on his body, against his cock. Merlin had to suppress every urge to moan at the thought, and tried - with little success - to reel in his thickening scent, but his was not the only present one there.

The hall quickly filled with the aroma of freshly clipped grass, and strawberries in the summer. It was bloody intoxicating; Merlin wished he could bottle that up and carry it with him. Eggsy looked worn, tired and a little dirty, but no less attractive; he wanted to scoop him up and bathe him. An overwhelming feeling to care for the omega, blossomed in his chest, almost constricted his heart from beating, except it quickened the stronger Eggsy’s fragrance became.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Merlin returned politely, but the air vibrated with their scents.

It was always hard for Merlin to get a clear read on him, when they were around one another, he was a mix of happy, nervous and exhausted; he chose to address the ladder.

“Ye heading to sleep, I hope?” And why did he feel so awkward? He’s saved the world, twice, with Eggsy, admired him from afar, wished - not for the first time - that Eggsy would be his, notice him, see him. “I know ye are free for the week, nothing groundbreaking on the docket for ye and perhaps ye could see yer mum and sister?”

Eggsy’s grin widened, grew with gratitude. “Yeah, planned to see mum in a few days. I’ll probably sleep for 24 hours straight.” He laughed, but the humor didn’t touch his eyes; Merlin knew he was serious. “But I’ll see you around, yeah?” There was something hopeful in those gorgeous blue-green eyes. They twinkled, danced, with yearning which was new; Merlin was sure he’d never seen that before.

“Aye,” he agreed.

His breath hitched, as Eggsy placed a hand on his bicep. The warmth seeped through his jumper, coursed in his veins, set his blood ablaze with desire; he leaned in just a hair, took a cleansing breath of Eggsy’s scent, which was richer.

“Bye,” Eggsy whispered softly, before he let go.

Merlin stood there for a moment, his dick painfully hard in his trousers and had to make a detour to wank it out before the mission. No fucking way he’d be able to focus, and guide Lancelot, with Eggsy’s gorgeous face, and scent, clouding his mind. And fuck, he would never tell Harry this or admit to it - even when tortured, Merlin would never speak a word of it - but the bastard was right.

They needed to do something about this, because Eggsy was all Merlin could think of the entire time he was off, and when their paths crossed again? The lad smelled just as good, if not better, and that same scent of yearning, need, a hopefulness surrounded him. There was no mistaking the longing that rippled off of Eggsy, and Merlin decided to act on it; he’d court the omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Here is another update for you, and I appreciate every comment, kudo, bookmark and sub to this story!  
I hope you all enjoy!  
Much love <3 xoxo

“Hey, Rox?” Eggsy asked, as he walked into her office, around a mouthful of raspberry creme filled chocolate. It were the good kind, the dark and rich, with a hint of coffee that added a little punch to the chocolate; it was bloody delicious.

“Why you keep sending these to me?” He plopped on a chair, in front of her desk, eyes trained on the assortment of sweets in the candy box. “They are fantastic, but, uhm, you trying to make me fat?” It had been the third box in a few weeks, and there was a fruit basket tossed in with his favorite fruits.

Roxy looked up, scent curious and a bit confused. “I’m sorry?”

He didn’t notice the change in her scent, and popped an orange filled one in his mouth, oh that was nice. He waved his hand above the chocolates. “These. You know I’m weak as fuck for sweets,” he whined, a little mournfully, because he had eaten every last one.

“I can feel a cavity forming,” he complained, and not so attractively licked his teeth. Eggsy finally looked up, and frowned. “Wot?” he wondered, because she had a brow raised at him with a befuddled expression on her face.

“I haven’t been sending you anything, Eggsy,” she replied slowly, and waited for him to catch on. Eggsy pursed his lips, because she was one of the few people that knew he loved the shop two doors down, and indulged in a few small bags of sweets here and there.

Eggsy placed the package on her desk, and sat all the way forward. “Not even the fruit basket?” She shook her head. “What about that box of specialty lavender, lemon and honey tea I love so much?” Roxy shook her head again.

“What the fuck?” He had assumed each little gift left in his office was from Roxy. Eggsy had a crap month, and just figured she was being a good bro and providing Eggsy with treats he liked. It was steady, every Friday something new showed up and he was so grateful for each one as they were tailored to his preferences.

Roxy shrugged. “I don’t know who’s been giving those to you, but it isn’t me.”

“That’s fucking weird,” he said and took the box to have a few more.

He and Roxy ended up finishing it off, and pondered who could be leaving items in his office.

\---

It kept happening and they were growing more frequent, and Eggsy began to notice a specific salty-sea scent left in his office. At first it was so faint, but began to grow, and Eggsy knew he had encountered it before; he was sure of it.

He was currently slouched in a chair waiting for Merlin to log off of his comms, and attend to Eggsy. He needed to debrief his mission from last night, and was thankful Merlin had allowed him to wait after he’d slept 10 hours; he was exhausted. Eggsy mindlessly scrolled through his phone, and it was there again, just a soft little hint of the salty sea which grew stronger with the aroma of a strong wind, something wild about it. Eggsy found it mouthwatering as it thickened in the room, and it took him a second to put two and two together.

Merlin turned to him, and just as if Merlin had stepped in front of a fan that scent grew, became more apparent and Eggsy finally registered that it was him. He remembered it from training, long nights out in the field when Tilde should have been on his mind, but the fit, older alpha was always there, on his brain, in his ear, around him.

“Are ye well?” Merlin worried, and it took Eggsy a moment to figure out Merlin had been speaking to him. “We could have held the debrief off another day, if ye need more rest.” There was concern in his voice, his scent poured with it. It was like inhaling the air by the sea, just before it was about to storm and cause waves higher than cliffs.

“Hm?” he replied, lamely. “Uh, nah, Merl’s.” Eggsy tried for a smile, because his brain was slow to uptake, but he was pretty damn sure he had an idea as to who left those lovely gifts in his office.

“Alright,” Merlin nodded, and quickly switched from caring alpha to Quartermaster in a second.

The debrief didn’t take long, and Merlin was only interrupted once during because Tristan couldn’t get a handle on the new recruits. It was riding day, and Tristan was the best on a horse. Eggsy still couldn’t figure out why the fuck they had ever needed to learn that, but gathered he might need the skill someday and kept up on it. The thought reminded him when Merlin had come riding in on one, and fucking hell that was bloody brilliant and he might have snuck a wank or two in training due to those images.

“Ye are free for 3 days, Galahad,” Merlin told him, as he turned away to type something on his computer, muttered under his breath about useless prats.

Eggsy would have been offended, if Merlin hadn’t pulled up the feed to watch the 4 candidates ride around horseback. One of them was tossed off and horse went running; he giggled.

“That one is nae going to make it much longer,” Merlin offered, as they watched the man try to fetch his stallion. “Ah, well, one more closer to another seat being filled.” The air around him grew with satisfaction, before he turned to see Eggsy still there; Eggsy blushed hard when their eyes locked.

Eggsy wasn’t sure what made him say what he said next. “I sometimes like walks under the moonlight,” he whispered, and felt his face burn when Merlin smiled. It was a small, little thing, but lifted one side in an attractive lopsided grin.

“That is good to know, Eggsy,” he breathed, it was hot and wonderful against Eggsy’s face, because he had leaned in unintentionally.

He stood there a moment longer and held Merlin’s gaze, noted how the iris of his eyes were a stunning shade of green and gold; hazel. Eggsy’s feet felt like someone added a stone to each ankle, as he made it to the door, but stopped and watched Merlin watching him, his eyes hot on his back.

“I’ll be here for the night, might be out back around 9.” And left, leaving that invitation open for Merlin to make his decision, and if he was correct that Merlin supplied the generous gifts, well, then the alpha would surely show.

\---

Just as he had assumed, there was the scent of a storm just rolling in, sharp bite of the salty sea, that began to surround him. It were something ingrained in his brain, all Eggsy could think of and it was as if he were attuned to it. Eggsy smiled to himself, and turned in his spot on the steps to see Merlin at the top, a to-go cup in each hand.

“Fancy a stargaze?” Eggsy offered, his chin tipped up to the sky and eyes wandered back to Merlin. “It’s gorgeous out,” he appreciated, the wind blew softly jostling the trees in the distance. The air smelled of winter coming, but it was far away, it was just October and a cool, dry night; Eggsy loved fall.

Merlin ventured down to sit beside Eggsy, and handed one of the hot beverages he had brought. “Some tea,” he supplied, as Eggsy took one.

“Cheers,” Eggsy thanked, and took a sip. He smiled around the lid, it was his favorite tea sweetened with some honey, and just a splash of cream; he wondered how Merlin knew.

They sat in contented silence finishing their drinks, and occasionally gazing up at the clear, black sky dotted with stars. He passed a few sideways glances at Merlin, who he caught looking at him as well; Eggsy’s face blushed, his scent thickened. The air around them shifted, warmed, grew with unspoken feelings and it was hard for Eggsy to ignore the growing tension between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Eggsy could sense the words stuck on Merlin’s lips - the same ones he was so reluctant to share.

A long moment passed, longer than Eggsy should have allowed, before he said, “I like the gifts.” He was impressed Merlin’s aroma never wavered, even as Eggsy shifted a little closer so that their thighs touched. Eggsy smoothed palms over his trousers, pulled at the fabric, before he looked Merlin in the eyes.

“Are you courting me, Merlin?” he asked hesitantly, because he didn’t want to make assumptions, but a quick talk with Roxy and Eggsy were certain that is what it was.

Merlin eased closer, his breath hot, inviting, as it cascaded over Eggsy’s face; he leaned in just a bit. “Hamish,” he responded, Eggsy was confused for a second until Merlin clarified. “My name is Hamish, and aye, I am.” Merlin’s smile was soft, gentle, unlike the other wide, and if Eggsy admitted, scary grins he often wore.

Another pause filled the air, but more than just silence engulfed the minute space between them. The void vibrated, pulsed, with their feelings, scents heightened and collided to make the perfect concoction of salty-sweet, sunshine and cloudy days, came together in perfect harmony; his head swam with the new aroma they created.

Eggsy tipped in just a bit more, which left them to share breath, every exhale Merlin made Eggsy inhaled.

“Is that welcome?” Merlin wondered, whispered close enough his lips brushed Eggsy’s. Eggsy shivered from the contact, a hunger stirred low, deep, in his groin.

“Uhm,” Eggsy murmured, and it wasn’t a true answer, but his lips touched Merlin’s again, it left a warm sensation there, tingled, almost like he had sipped coffee that was too hot. “Yeah?” It was more of a question than a reply, because Eggsy couldn’t articulate more than single syllable answers with Merlin this close.

He giggled in response to Merlin’s chuckle, because the puff of air tickled his face; Merlin smelled of earl grey tea and peppermint. Eggsy decided he wanted a taste, and closed the tiny space between them. Merlin’s lips were entirely soft, like velvet against his, a little cooler than his own - Merlin gasped into the kiss, giving Eggsy the chance to slip tongue through parted lips and dance with Merlin’s; he tasted just as good as he smelled.

The affection was over just as quickly as it had begun, and it took Eggsy a second to register Merlin’s hand in his hair, long, sure fingers cradled the nape of his neck while one traced the length of his hairline.

“I should take that as a yes?” Merlin inquired, a careful brow raised with a tiny smirk spread over those delicious lips.

Eggsy couldn’t stop the grin that dominated his face, or the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had felt wanted, in so many ways in the past, worshiped even by Tilde, but nothing compared to how Merlin made him feel, how Eggsy thought if Merlin let go of him, he’d take flight and drift away.

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed breathlessly.

\---

Weeks went by, and the gifts continued, all specific to Eggsy’s interests, wants, needs and desires. Merlin was generous, and it was clear to Eggsy money wasn’t a problem. He made this clear, one day, when he walked in and a box, with the Adidas logo on top, showed up on his desk.

He would be naive, and a little stupid, to not know what it contained. And just as he would have thought, nestled in white tissue paper, all new and pretty, were a pair of white, winged trainers. Eggsy tried them on, not giving a fuck he was in his Kingsman suit, and bloody hell they fit perfectly, but of course they did; Merlin was thorough.

Eggsy waltzed into the Round Table meeting leisurely, and didn’t stop - even when others dropped their gaze to his feet - and took his spot. He had knocked, as it was rude not to do so, and was bid his entrance, but that didn’t stop the sheer shock, and if he was reading Harry correctly, smugness coming off of the alpha to his left.

Harry carried on, as if Eggsy hadn’t just strolled in 15 minutes late, and updated the agents of the progress regarding the candidacy. Eggsy was pleased to know his proposal showed the most promise, and he’d expect nothing less of his mate Jamal, who would be a great fucking asset to the table. He had the same skills Eggsy possessed, minus the Army training, but was quick with his hands and knew his way around a gun, which only strengthened with the resources Kingsman provided.

The meeting was called, and everyone filed out, all but Harry who asked Eggsy to stay. He wasn’t shocked, Roxy gave him a wink before she left, and a curious gaze passed from Merlin to Harry. Some sort of unspoken code shifted between them, and he was gone.

“It was so nice of you to join us, Galahad,” Harry noted, a bit of a snuff in his tone.

Eggsy smiled up at his former mentor, turned boss, and didn’t have the decency to be a little sorry. There was a hint of a grin on Harry’s lips, just a ghost of it, and it was gone as quickly as Eggsy noticed it.

“That is not the real issue,” he dismissed easily, and looked under the table a moment before his eye met Eggsy again. “What on earth are on your feet?” Eggsy appreciated the effort Harry made to mask the distaste in his voice, and scent.

“My new trainers,” he said proudly, as he kicked out a foot, twisted his ankle this way and that, to display the pretty new shoe-wear. “You like them?” Eggsy truly adored them, and couldn’t wait to show Merlin how much he loved them.

“They are...lovely, nice and clean.” Harry smiled, and it wasn’t forced, genuine. “Where did you get them?” Eggsy wanted to know why Harry looked so pleased, or proud was a better word.

“From someone,” Eggsy answered, he decided he wasn’t going to give Harry whatever satisfaction he was looking for. “Is there anything else you need from me?” Eggsy inquired, as he stood, and straightened his suit jacket. Harry seemed befuddled, but gave him a polite smile.

“That is all, Galahad. Have a good evening,” Harry insisted.

Eggsy could hear Harry mutter something - to Merlin he was sure - about finally getting his arse in gear and made his first move. Too bad the first move had been made almost two months ago, and now they were due to have their second proper date.

\---

“Come on, Hamish,” Eggsy whined. He bucked his hips up, into the hand hovering over his hard dick, and rotated a bit. “Don’t tease me!” he managed breathlessly, because he was a ball of nerves, as Merlin’s finger traced the shape of his dick in his trousers.

“Patience, love,” Merlin whispered over Eggsy’s lips, not close enough for them to touch, but just far away to drive Eggsy mad. “Ye have a nice dick,” he commented.

Eggsy purred from the praise. “Want you, please,” he panted, begged. “Fuckin hell, been two weeks since I had your hand around my dick, please, Hamish.” He ached for Merlin, craved the strong, careful fingers around the base of his cock, two up his arse.

Merlin leaned all the way down to take Eggsy’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss, one that easily left him breathless and mewling for more. A deft finger trailed down his exposed side, traced the shape of his hip and came round to unzip his trousers.

“Yer are stunning,” Merlin breathed, his scent crashed around Eggsy, like the spray from waves collided against a ship, all cool, salty and wild. “My omega.” He nipped Eggsy’s shoulder, his teeth made a trail from there to his scent gland where Merlin bit a little harder, enticed a string of groans to leave Eggsy’s lips.

“Yours, all yours,” Eggsy promised. He angled his hips so that Merlin could better undress him, a finger traced the back of Merlin’s head, as his alpha kissed each hip bone. “More,” Eggsy cried as Merlin pressed hot, wet kisses to the tip of his leaking cock.

He was nothing if not thorough, and the indulgent sort; Eggsy reveled in the feel of Merlin on him, around him. Eggsy’s breath left him on a quick, sharp exhale, as Merlin took the whole of him in his mouth, and inserted two fingers into his hole at the same time. Eggsy babbled nonsense, lost with each graze of Merlin’s finger against his prostate, and holy shit when his tongue pressed against the slit of his dick.

“Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered. “M’gonna come, oh god,” Eggsy shouted. His orgasm exploded, coursed through his veins like fire - he could feel his blood pulse through his body.

Merlin situated them into a cuddle, Eggsy settled contently as the little spoon, his nose pressed firmly to Eggsy’s neck, scented him as Eggsy came down - love, adoration, comfort and protection surrounded Eggsy, wrapped him up like a warm, wool blanket - and dropped a few tender kisses to the same spot.

“I think I like this spot to mark ye,” Merlin whispered, voice rang clear with promise of future mating, something Eggsy had only dreamed about in the last 3 months, and here Merlin was declaring himself to Eggsy. Merlin stilled against his back, the aroma of fear began to seep out of the alpha, taint his gorgeous scent.

Eggsy took the hand, that had gone still against his abdomen, to bring up and place a gentle kiss to the palm. He extended assurance, affirmation, that what he had said was okay, that Eggsy hoped for the same things. But Merlin continued to turn sour, the air shifted with his unease and reluctance, almost regret what he said.

“If it was too forward, I-” Eggsy turned in his spot, stopped Merlin with a bruising kiss. His acceptance for what Merlin had said bled from his lips, seeped into the affection he offered, almost claimed Merlin when he bit down hard on his lower lip, just short of drawing blood.

He pulled back to meet confused, lust-filled, hazel eyes. “I love you,” Eggsy murmured. The confession heavy between them, carried the weight of a thousand pounds of pressure, like being caved in by water, by the sea.

Now it was his turn to wonder if he had said the wrong thing, as Merlin stared down at him, his scent giving nothing away, and Eggsy worried he had jumped the gun, assumed Merlin had felt the same way. But his thoughts were interrupted by a soft response, so quiet Eggsy missed it.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, because he thought Merlin had said ‘I love you’ but he had paid poor attention, and that couldn’t be right.

Merlin gave him that soft smile, one that Eggsy easily recognized as reserved for him. A hand came up to smooth through his hair, another curled under his shoulder to hold him closer, as Merlin dipped in to bring his lips to Eggsy’s ear.

“I love ye, too,” he repeated, and Eggsy hadn’t been wrong. He kissed Merlin’s shoulder, smiled against his skin and tipped back to properly kiss him. It was slower, softer and held so much more meaning than the 3 words they had exchanged - which possessed a weight all on it's own. Merlin was the first to separate, his hand like a comforting weight against the nape of his neck.

“I know there is a proper way to go about this, and I will present it to ye as such because I am a thorough man, but I just need to know. Eggsy, will ye be my omega? My life partner, my mate. Let me take care of ye, provide for ye in more ways than just financially, but in yer emotional life, physical, every single aspect of yer being. I love ye, and would like to mark ye as mine. I want to be yer alpha.”

Eggsy felt his nose burn, but head level and strong, his answer was easy. “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, thank you all for the comments and love. I appreciate all of it, so much!  
Much love <3 xoxo

Eggsy moaned loudly, a hand met the back of his head and pushed him down, caused his voice to be muffled into the pillow. A set of hot, velvet lips cast warm, delicious breath against his ear; Eggsy shuddered.

“Quiet, my love,” Merlin growled, a low, deep rumble that vibrated against Eggsy’s back. “We have guests,” he reminded him lightly, and nipped Eggsy’s ear; he yelped.

One of Merlin’s strong, careful hands smoothed along his exposed arse, and then the other to spread him wider. “Ye are fucking gorgeous,” he praised. Eggsy’s cheeks flushed with the compliment.

“And to think,” Merlin said, thoughtfully. Eggsy could hear the top of the lube bottle pop off, the sound of it being squeezed into, what he assumed was, his palm before a digit was placed into his slick, aching opening. “This will be all mine in a few days,” he finished, as he added a second finger.

Eggsy squirmed, his hips rotated around Merlin’s hand - now cupped his sack, while his fingers did the job - and he added a third digit.

“Been yours,” Eggsy replied on an exhale. “Ain’t want anyone else since you told me to whisper in your ear,” he confessed. A mix of satisfaction, and surprise came off of the alpha. Eggsy bucked his hips back, “More,” he mewled.

“Greedy little thing.” There was nothing reproachful in his voice, as he accommodated Eggsy’s wishes and fucked him with all of his fingers, except the thumb, and did more than just open him up, but pressed firm, sure digits against his prostate, dragged them along the shape of it; Eggsy cried out, his slick gushed from him.

A steady hand came to rest at the base of his neck, pressed down gently. “Shh. We can’t be waking my parents.”

Eggsy snapped his head around to stare at amused hazel eyes - they danced with arousal. “Then maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” Eggsy hissed. He had reservations about fucking in a house full of people, who would witness them promise their lives together, with the assurance they’d mate, in a couple of days.

Merlin removed his fingers, and ditched his arse to lay beside him; Eggsy still on all fours, presented for him. He ran a thumb along Eggsy’s cheekbone, a forefinger tipped his chin for a better angle and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. All of the worry, fear, slowly melted out of Eggsy with the exchange.

“This is our home, and we should be able to do what we please, hm?” He leaned forward to peck his lips lightly, before Merlin crawled back down to situate between Eggsy’s open arse. “Besides, Da can’t hear much at night, always slept like the dead, and Ma wears ear plugs because Da snores very loudly at night.” Merlin smoothed palms along Eggsy’s cheeks, down to his thighs, and back up to cup his groin and run a hand between his cheeks.

“Now I know where you get that from then,” Eggsy snorted, Merlin pinched his ass. “Love you,” he promised, as Merlin shoved into him leaving Eggsy lost for breath. “Fuck,” he exhaled.

Merlin’s thrusts were quick, precise, as he piston into him. Each one drove Eggsy further into the pillow, closer to the headboard, sent him teetering over the edge of blacking out. He made a failed attempt to grasp his cock, but arms like jello from holding himself up, and he nearly toppled over. Merlin’s grip on his hips was tight, grew harder to hold him in place, clenched his bum almost in desperation the closer they got to completion.

A string of nonsense words erupted from Eggsy’s mouth, knew he weren’t making any sense, but fuck if he could form a coherent sentence right now. His brain checked out of reality, and all of a sudden the knowledge of Merlin’s parents under their roof, left his mind. All Eggsy could focus on was the fast build of his orgasm in his groin, it was quick, stacked high with each press of Merlin’s dick to his prostate. His limbs were close to buckling when he came with a loud shout, and not gave a fuck to who was sleeping; Eggsy’s vision blurred. He was only minutely aware when Merlin stilled against him, Merlin's head flopped onto his back, a soft set of lips pressed little, gentle kisses to his spine.

That was the last of his strength, as he collapsed against the bed, Merlin’s knot inside him and body on top of him. They lay a mess of come, tangled limbs, connected by Merlin’s dick in his arse, breathed heavily as their scents mingled to create a mouthwatering aroma of the salty sea, with sunshine and fresh strawberries...mixed with sex. And if his parents hadn’t heard them, well, they’d get a good whiff of that in the morning...which wasn't so far away now.

Eggsy held the arms, that came round his waist, and rolled them so that he were the little spoon. He didn’t care about the mess, or that they lay completely naked and his hole were filled with Merlin’s cock, as he allowed unconsciousness to engulf him.

\---

“It is such a gorgeous day for the ceremony,” Maeve gushed, as she fucked about with Eggsy’s hair. He didn’t have the heart to push Merlin’s mum away, she was a sweet old woman, but fuck she was worse than Harry when it came to grooming.

Roxy smiled from her spot on Eggsy’s bed, just allowed the other woman to fuss over him; he gave her the two finger salute when Maeve turned away.

“It is a beautiful day,” Eggsy agreed easily, and sat still for a bit longer while she worked over his hair. Thankfully, she was the observant sort - which Eggsy quickly realized is where Merlin got it from - and took note of the way Eggsy styled himself.

The older omega stepped back, her plump, rosy cheeks, lifted up in a smile, which caused the wrinkles to deepen, as she struggled to control her emotions.

“My son is finally getting his mate, and a family,” she whispered around her tears, which caused his mum to start the water works, and Eggsy had to watch as the two leaned on one another and babbled about their baby boys finding happiness, and a new conversation popped up about grandchildren; Eggsy laughed nervously, kids had come up, but not a full on conversation yet.

He made it a point to grab his waist coat, tie and suit jacket to make a retreat with Roxy. They managed into the guest bedroom, before both Michelle, and Merlin’s mother, found them and got their grubby paws on Eggsy.

It was actually really sweet, how much they cared to see both of their sons happy.

\---

Eggsy felt like the suit had tightened around him, he stared ahead at Daisy, who was dressed in a pretty purple, frilly dress with a basket of yellow rose petals in her hand.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked beside him, his mum’s arm weaved through his on the other side.

He was, this is what he had waited for, dreamed about for 25 years, and he was getting that slice of life with Merlin.

“I am,” he answered confidently, but clothes closed in on him, constricting his body. “Let’s get me married, yeah?” He looked to his mum, who’s eyes swam, but she smiled joyfully at him.

“We gonna be late!” Daisy told them, angrily, her little brows pulled together with her displeasure. “We can’t make Hamish wait!” she hissed, and turned away to stomp forward until she was in the doorway that led to the garden.

They had decided small, just family and a few close friends for the ceremony.

Eggsy took a few cleansing breaths, and nodded his head. It took what felt like 100 steps, when it was just 20, to get to Merlin. Eggsy kept a firm grip of Harry, and his mum, and did not blush scarlet when they each kissed his cheek. His breath was caught in his throat, voice gone, as he drank Merlin in.

Bloody hell, he was in a full on kilt, and he fucking hoped that his soon to be mate wore it in the traditional sense. He didn’t have time to ponder that, as they promised to love, respect and honor each other until the rest of their days. It was perfect, and everything Eggsy could have ever imagined when he was a kid. All the hopes, and wishes to find the perfect someone, settle down with, and admittedly create a family with, and he found it in Merlin.

They moved around the dance floor in a smooth flourish, and fuck Merlin could dance. In that moment, there were no one else but them. Eggsy got lost in the sparkling hazel eyes staring at him, with more love, and adoration than anyone had ever shown him in his life; his heart swelled.

“Hi,” he whispered, a stupid shit-eating grin in place.

Merlin leaned his head against Eggsy’s, before he pressed a firm, loving kiss to his temple. “Mm, hello,” he murmured quietly.

The joy coming from Merlin wrapped around Eggsy, bathed him in the stormy, wild scent. It was a great party, all enjoyed themselves, especially the two grooms, and Eggsy found out during dinner that Merlin, in fact, wore his kilt traditionally. They managed to slip away around 10 pm, and into a waiting cab, owned by Kingsman, that drove them to a small cottage in Scotland.

It was a 9 hour trip, with a few petrol stops and bathroom breaks, and Eggsy had even managed to kip in the back, nestled against Merlin’s chest, for a few hours. A warm, soft kiss pressed to his lips caused him to stir, blink up at his love.

“Morning,” Merlin said gently. “We are here.” He untangled himself from Eggsy, and opened the door leaving Eggsy to gather his bearings.

Eggsy looked ahead, a low gasp escaped his mouth. The cottage was perfect, looked like it had been there for centuries. It was all pale grey cobblestones, covered with green moss and vines climbed the front, framed the two windows, and curved up to the roof. A dark blue door, with a heart shaped window in the middle, and it was adorable.

“This is beautiful,” Eggsy claimed as he got out, and helped Merlin get their bags from the boot of the cab. “Just us?” he asked, hopeful.

Merlin smiled down at his omega, and indulged in a small kiss to his nose. “Just us,” he confirmed.

The inside was warm, inviting, decorated in soft browns and creams, and filled with happy smells of apples, cinnamon and caramel. He peeked into the living room and noted a candle burning low, someone had been here to set up before.

“I love this,” Eggsy sighed, and welcomed the strong arms that were wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, and rested against a firm chest, the chest of a man he considered home; Merlin was home.

“We have it for four days.” Merlin’s breath tickled his neck, caused Eggsy to shiver with delight. “I want to mark ye as mine, here, in the same home my Da did with Ma.” Eggsy turned in his arms, surprised. A slow, knowing smile spread across Merlin’s face. “I am a sentimental man, when it is called for.”

“I fucking love you.” He hopped up, and swung his legs around Merlin’s waist, arms like a vice around his neck and nearly toppled Merlin over, who grasped the back of a chair to steady himself, one hand beneath Eggsy’s bum, his mouth hard, bruised against his own.

It was quick, and clumsy, as Merlin maneuvered down the hall, with Eggsy clung to him like a monkey, as he bit, sucked, claimed Merlin’s lips with his. He was on the bed, half undressed, with Merlin completely naked and hovered over him. Eggsy ran his hands up Merlin’s exposed chest, wandered to cup his cheeks and bring him down for a slower, deeper kiss. Merlin’s hands busy freeing Eggsy of his trousers, and pants, until he was stark naked beneath his alpha.

“Gonna claim me? Put your mark on me for all to see I belong to you?” He grasped Merlin’s hard cock, gave it a quick, firm pull. “Want it,” he begged. Merlin growled, low, deep, possessive before he kissed, sucked, allowed his teeth to graze over the spot he’d mark as his.

Merlin’s hands were everywhere, and soon at his hole to remove the plug Eggsy had lodged there; he wanted to be prepared. It looked like it was appreciated, as Merlin smiled down at him, and took lube to slick his cock, align himself and sank into Eggsy.

They sat there, for just a moment not moving, to relish in the feel of one another. Eggsy hooked a leg around Merlin’s hip to pull him closer, hoped to cajole him into moving; it worked. Merlin's pace was slow, sure, a steady rhythm with Eggsy stroking himself in unison. Their orgasms were matched, a perfect harmony of euphoric bliss exploded around them, and Eggsy went cross eyed as Merlin bit down over his scent gland, worried his teeth and the smell of his blood mixed with their heightened scents, clouded his mind, and fuck that was amazing.

It wasn’t another hour, before Merlin’s knot went down, and they disconnected. Merlin darted off in the direction of what could only be the bathroom, and returned with a warm, damp flannel to clean Eggsy. He situated them into a cuddle, which Eggsy easily moved to accommodate. Eggsy knew it was early morning, but both were knackered from their trip, and shitty sleep in the cab, so a nap was all too inviting.

He tangled his fingers with Merlin's, brought the palm up to place a kiss there, before he it against his heart. Eggsy could have drifted to sleep, but there was something on his mind, and Merlin must have sensed his unease because his alpha dropped an assuring kiss, before nuzzling there, to his bond bite.

“What is troubling ye, my heart?”

The term of endearment sent his heart a flutter, pounded in his chest; he’d never tire of this. Eggsy turned to better look at Merlin, Merlin’s hands drifted down to cup his naked bum, and gave it a few squeezes.

“Your mum said something about grandkids, my mum, too,” he said slowly, and watched Merlin’s eyes go from lust stricken to wary in a second. “I know we had briefly mentioned it, and kinda silly to just have this talk now, yeah?” He laughed nervously, and Merlin hadn’t said anything; he started to worry.

Merlin closed the small space between them with a delicate, chaste kiss. “Shh, nothing to get anxious over,” he promised, clearly able to pick up on the anxiety Eggsy gave off in waves. “Aye, it had passed my mind a time or two, just with the candidate trials and sending ye all out on missions, I rather forgot to bring it up, which is a poor excuse considering that is an important subject.”

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, because it had been the same for him. They were so busy, it was hard to breathe, let alone think about kids. He cast his eyes away from Merlin, looked at the way Merlin’s black and hunter green Celtic tattoos wrapped around his shoulders, came down to swirl the circumference of his upper and lower arms; he traced one on his left bicep.

“Me too,” he admitted, softly. Another long moment passed, their coupled aroma’s of reluctance spread around them. “I want them,” Eggsy confessed, and finally met Merlin’s gaze. He searched the hazel eyes staring at him, looked for any sign of denial, or acceptance to this. “Always wanted to be a dad, to have pups,” he continued. Eggsy figured laying it all out now was good, should have been done before, but it was now or never. “If you don’t I wou-” he was cut short by a warning growl, and a kiss so hard it took his breath away.

By the time Merlin released him, Eggsy gasped for air. “Don’t be daft, and assume I don’t want them. I do. I want wee ones with ye, want to see ye full and perfect with a child we created.” The new information lifted a stone off of Eggsy, loosened the tightness in his chest.

“Okay,” Eggsy breathed, relieved, a wide smile in place. Merlin bent in until their lips touched; Eggsy grinned into the exchange. “Alright,” he murmured against Merlin’s lips, and there was no more talking the rest of the day, and very little over the next 4 days.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck yeah, mate.” Eggsy slapped the back of Jamal’s shoulder, as Harry opened a bottle of celebratory champagne.

No, this was not routine, and not conventional, but Eggsy was like a proud brother that one of his best mates had done it. He had concerns, when nominating Jamal if only for his kind heart, but he had excelled and proved he was as good as any.

They had changed the final test, instead of testing their ability to take a life to save another, with shooting their dog, they were to shoot their mentor. Eggsy honestly had felt better for it, and knew Jamal trusted Eggsy implicitly so it had been easier than he thought. Eggsy hadn’t expected his mate to pull the trigger as quickly as he had, but was glad he did because the other candidate had just seconds after Jamal.

Jamal grinned from ear to ear, earned the seat as Gawain. “Thanks, bruv,” he nodded, accepted a glass of alcohol and all had a toast.

“I will be pairing you with Galahad for your probationary period. Missions around London, and a few abroad,” Harry informed him, and Eggsy did not hop up and down. “I am trusting you with this, Galahad, no fucking about,” the alpha pressed, a touch of a warning in his scent.

Eggsy sobered up quickly, gave his best salute. “Yes, sir.” He knew Harry would appreciate the jester and not construe it as Eggsy taking the piss.

They shared another glass, and talked about working together, because Eggsy had wished for nothing more than to give his mates the kind of future he had, the one he worked to build. He was engrossed in their conversation, that when his glasses pinged, Eggsy started.

“Excuse me,” he walked away, leaving Harry and Jamal to talk. “Galahad,” he answered.

“Good afternoon, agent, did you forget something?” Came Merlin’s brogue, all soft and calm, but Eggsy detected the hint of something else beneath the perfectly composed facade.

Eggsy tried to think, they had just finished the last test, Jamal was talking details with Harry and Eggsy thought about taking him out for a pint.

“Do I have a mission I’m forgetting, or something?” He was sure he hadn’t anything on the docket for a few weeks, unless Merlin found him something that suited his skills.

A loud sigh blew through the comms. “No, Eggsy. An appointment, perhaps?”

“Shit,” Eggsy cursed.

“Aye,” Merlin answered at the same time. “I remember ye saying you would meet me afterwards, and congratulate Jamal for me.” Merlin was off for the day, and Mordred had taken over to monitor the other candidate during their final test.

Eggsy didn’t have time to pass on the good word to Jamal, as he ran through the estate and hopped into a cab; it would be quicker.

“I’m on my way, babe, I’m sorry.” The driver was one of the speedier ones, Eggsy was thankful for that. Merlin hummed on the other end, annoyed, he could hear the thrum of his fingers against a keyboard.

“Will they still see me?” he worried.

“They haven’t called your name, but we haven’t checked in, Eggsy.” Merlin sighed a bit. “I hacked the files, moved yer appointment so that you just make it.”

Eggsy grinned. “I owe you,” he swore.

He could hear Merlin’s smile over the comms. “Oh, ye do,” and they disconnected.

\---

Eggsy lay, legs up on stirrups, the doc between his legs and Merlin by his head. “At least I was only five minutes late?” He smiled a little, Merlin rolled his eyes.

Dr. Rhodes wheeled away and removed her clamps. “Okay, Eggsy, I’ll let you dress and we can talk.” She smiled a wide grin, one that creased the lines adorned her eyes, creased her plump cheeks which were dusted with a little too much blush. She washed her hands, and tucked a loose strand of white hair behind her ear. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He hopped off the exam table and pulled his clothes back on, before he sat back atop. It wasn’t long before the doctor knocked and poked her head back in with a kind smile.

“Alright, gentlemen,” she said, as she took a seat on a chair and rolled to sit closer. “So, you want to try for a baby.” Eggsy nodded enthusiastically. “And you’ve been on birth control, how long?” she wondered, seemingly scanned his chart on her laptop at the same time.

“Since I first presented, I was about 13.”

“You are 25, so 12 years. That is a long time.” Her eyebrows furrowed a bit. “No heats?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Had one each month, the first 6 months after I presented, then was stuck on birth control, so they stopped.” Dr. Rhodes nodded her head.

“Stop taking it immediately, but you’ve been on it so long I don’t see you regulating for a while.” She typed a few more things and gave him her undivided attention. “We are finding omegas, especially male omegas, who are on birth control for an extended period of time, take longer to get on a regular heat cycle. We have medications to help it along, if you’d like to try that, but otherwise it could take anywhere from 6 months to a year.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said softly, and looked worriedly to Merlin. “We wanna take a fast track? Or let nature take its course.”

Merlin grabbed his hand, gave it a squeeze. “It’s your body, but I don’t mind waiting.” His scent rippled with support, love, for whatever Eggsy chose to do.

He smiled gently at his mate. “Yeah, yeah okay. We can wait. I’d rather let my body do what it needs, rather than force it.”

“Wonderful! I am going to suggest you start taking a prenatal vitamin each day, it helps your body prep for future pregnancy.” She made a few more notes. “Stop at the desk for an appointment in 6 months, we can see how everything is going.” Dr. Rhodes stood, shook both their hands and left.

Eggsy sagged a little. “Okay, was totally looking forward to having a baby, but kinda glad we have the time to get sorted, yeah? What with work, and we can...you know.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a seductive growl from his alpha.

Merlin stood to nuzzle Eggsy’s bond mark, nipped it lightly, and gave him a firm kiss. “Lots of practice,” he agreed.

They stopped at the desk, hand in hand, made the next appointment and made a detour to the drug store and fetched some vitamins for Eggsy, before going home to fuck their brains out.

Eggsy didn’t mind the increase in their sex life, he enjoyed it very much.

\---

“Phew.” Roxy waved a hand in front of her face, as Eggsy walked into her office and flipped her off. “I can smell Merlin all over you,” she claimed, but Eggsy wasn't sorry in the least as he took a seat and handed her the basket of fish and chips he had been carrying.

“I bring gifts,” he offered, but held it back when she went to grab it. “Take it back that I stink.” Eggsy held it higher, above his own head, so she couldn’t reach as she stood.

Roxy hopped onto her desk and grabbed it, shoving a chip into her mouth with a triumphant smile.

“I am sorry,” she relented. “But you do smell.” Her nose wrinkled, scent turned a bit. She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, exposing the scars to her face.

It were a miracle she had made it into the bomb shelter, before her entire body was engulfed in flames. They had found her when searching the rubble of the estate, she had suffered third degree burns to her right side, scarred her face up. Medical had offered to take care of it for her, but Roxy had politely told them to fuck off, and she wore her scars with pride just as Merlin wore his prosthetic leg and dared anyone to say anything.

They were all a bit scarred, battered, some with wounds you couldn’t easily see, others with both.

“How’s the baby making going?” Roxy asked and tossed a bottle of vinegar, that she kept in a draw of her desk, at Eggsy once she was finished with it. “It’s evident you two are shagging every day.”

Eggsy shook a generous amount on his chips, a little more than he usually would have but wanted the tang, and opened a salt packet to dump that on top as well.

“Sodium much, Eggsy?”

He flipped her the two finger salute and ate a few.

“Won’t be having any pups for a bit. Doc said will take me 6-12 months to get a heat, been on birth control that long fucked my cycle up.” He shrugged, they weren’t really worried about it.

“That’s a long time.”

“Yeah, but gives Merlin time to get another candidate trial done, and we can have all the shagging in the world. That way when my body is up for baby making, we got that shit on lock.”

Roxy snorted a laugh. “Like you two needed help with that.” She dodged the chip Eggsy threw at her.

A comfortable silence fell over them, as they finished their lunch, but Roxy’s aroma shifted, morphed to warmth, support, acceptance.

“I’m happy for you, Eggsy,” she murmured softly, her brown eyes kind and gentle.

He beamed at her. “Thanks, Rox. Going to be my kids honorary Aunt, yeah?”

“Damn straight.”

\---

“Down the right corridor, and up the stairs to the roof,” Merlin instructed Eggsy, as he ran through an abandoned building in Milan. “Just a few more leaps, and ye will be on the right building where Percival is meeting ye, and a chopper is just 10 minutes out.”

Eggsy huffed a bit, but made the jumps. Merlin watched as the two agent’s connected, and couldn’t place Percival’s concerned look.

“Report,” he said, automatically.

“Galahad is looking a little green,” Percival assessed calmly. “You alright?”

Merlin heard Eggsy’s gruff agreement over the comms. “Agent, are ye well?” he worried, for more than just Galahad, for his omega.

“Feeling a bit rough, Merlin,” Eggsy admitted. “Think I’m gonna be sick.” And moments after he said that, he threw up all over the rooftop.

Merlin sent out an alert to the medics aboard the chopper, and stayed connected until they were safely retrieved.

“See you soon, agents.” He sent a personal text to Eggsy asking if he was okay, all he got were 4 green-puke emojis.

He sighed to himself, and prepared his second to take over the rest of the shift, it was time for him to leave anyhow, and gathered a few remedies from medical for ill stomachs. Merlin waited for Eggsy in the hanger, and gathered his omega up, scenting him on the way to the cab, to head home.

Eggsy vomited twice in the cab, and once when they got home.

\---

“Stomach bug,” Eggsy groaned. The back of his neck wet from sweat, and now with the cool, damp flannel Merlin pressed there.

“Stomach bugs do not last a week. I know ye saw Daisy before ye left, but it should not have lasted this long, Eggsy.” Merlin grew worried, his scent heightened with concern. “You could have picked something up on that mission.”

It wasn’t the first time, and wouldn’t be the last, an agent would have gotten sick while away.

Eggsy whimpered, and was sick again. “Don’t wanna go to medical,” he whined, as Merlin helped him to his feet and kept a firm hold around his waist as Eggsy washed his mouth out.

“I don’t want you sick,” Merlin countered. He dropped his nose to Eggsy’s bond mark, tried to soothe away the anxiety that came off of his omega. Eggsy’s body relaxed against his chest, he guided Eggsy out of the loo and headed to the cab he had waiting.

“You called a cab!”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, and slipped in after Eggsy. “I was prepared to carry you over my shoulder.” Eggsy made a noise of annoyance, but it was quickly garbled by the sound of him getting sick in the bag Merlin brought.

\---

Eggsy glared accusingly at his alpha, as the nurse found a vein and set him up with fluids and anti nausea medication via IV.

“I should be cross with you,” he managed weakly, his throat fucking hurt, it was raw and mouth tasted nasty. Merlin ignored him and continued to type on his tablet. Eggsy yanked at the hospital gown, shifted uncomfortably on the bed; he hated medical.

“I should be at home, in our bed dying on my own terms,” Eggsy grumbled like a sullen child.

Merlin didn’t look up from his work. “Ye are not dying,” he said, un-amused, but scent extended warmth and comfort. He scooted closer and placed a firm hand to Eggsy’s bond mark, worried his fingers over it; Eggsy instinctively calmed.

After IV’s were set up, blood taken, vitals checked, and an array of silly questions answered, an hour later Hanover knocked on the door and entered when Eggsy bid him entry.

“I am starting to believe you want to live here, Galahad,” he claimed, humor cloaked his tone and scent. Eggsy did his best not to sneer at the alpha. The doctor looked over the tablet in hand, green eyes flicked up to Eggsy and back down.

“So, you’ve been experiencing nausea, vomiting, anything else?” he wondered, made a few notes.

Eggsy thought about that. “Been a bit tired, but have worked out a bunch with Rox and was doing a lot of parkour.” He smiled brightly when Merlin cast a careful glance his way. “Just tired really.” He shrugged, nonchalant.

Hanover hummed thoughtfully. “Well, your blood results show you are in fact dehydrated, but I don’t see any traces of bacteria, white blood cell count is normal. I don’t think you contracted an illness on the mission.”

“See.” Eggsy squinted his eyes at his alpha, aroma smug. “Told you it was a stomach bug from Dais.” He didn’t stick his tongue out like a child, and Merlin didn’t roll his eyes.

“It is not a stomach bug, either,” Hanover informed him, effectively bursting Eggsy’s ‘I told you so’ demeanor.

This piqued Merlin’s interest, he sat forward, concern and worry rippled off of him, choked Eggsy.

“What is it?”

Hanover smiled, his green eyes twinkled with something Eggsy couldn't place; it almost scared him. “Eggsy is pregnant. Congratulations gentlemen, you are going to be fathers,” he said, cheerful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been nearly 6 months since I updated this story. I was feeling ABO, and this story was pressing in my head. I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> I am hoping the muse stays with me to finish this. Thank you all for your patience, love, and support on this story.

“Bullshit! You’re taking the piss!” Eggsy finally managed after staring at Hanover like he sprouted three fucking heads, and even then he was sure the shock filled the room. “This ain’t funny, bruv.” Eggsy had now sat up straight, IV pulling against his arm but like he gave a shit. 

Hanover leveled him a patient stare, even as his scent resembled less. “No, this isn’t funny, and I am not taking the piss, Galahad.” He answered sternly. 

There was a long pause, as Eggsy and Hanover stared one another down, and yet Merlin hadn’t moved. Though if Eggsy were paying attention, he would notice the rising scent coming off of his alpha. It wasn’t alarming, not at first, but slowly thickened in the room. So much that Hanover wrinkled his nose, but eyes trained on Eggsy, who felt as though this was some sort of goddamn joke. 

“How?” Eggsy whispered, more to himself than anyone else in the room. Hanover snorted, sarcasm poured off of him in waves, causing Eggsy to give him the two finger salute. “Fuck you. I know we had sex, but HOW?!” He asked more forcefully, almost shouting the question. 

It hadn’t been but a month since they’d seen Dr. Rhodes about getting pregnant, and all that being shot to hell for at least 6 months to a year. 

The alpha visibly refrained from rolling his eyes and said, “Eggsy, I know I don’t have to explain to you how anatomy works, and an omega’s heat cycles. Don’t be daft, please.” 

Eggsy felt heat rise to his cheeks as anger coursed through his veins, and added to the anxiety in the room. “Look. I saw an OBGYN for my birth control, heat cycles, and trying to conceive.” He leaned forward a bit more, not particularly caring that he’d now caused the IV pole to follow. “But we were told I wouldn’t have a heat for 6-12 months, and trust me bruv, I haven’t.” 

This caused alarm to fill Hanover. The once annoyed, irritated aroma morphed into confusion as he shifted a questioning gaze to Merlin, who still hadn’t done more than stare at him. 

“Merlin?” Hanover prompted when the other alpha didn’t move. Eggsy finally glanced at his mate; his face blank, mouth slack and if he didn’t know better, would swear he was about to drool. He started to worry his alpha was having a stroke. 

“Babe.” Eggsy waved a hand in front of Merlin’s face. “Hamish.” Calling him by his Christian name seemed to do it, because Merlin snapped his head up; looking like he’d been caught in a trance that was broken. 

“I’m sorry.” Merlin snatched his glasses off to drag a hand over his face. “Ye were saying?” He looked as calm as he smelled. Which instinctively caused Eggsy to panic; his scent rose, began to fill with anxiety that matched the one coming off of Merlin. 

Hanover raised a single, well shaped brow. “Your mate just informed me he hasn’t had a heat, is that true?” Eggsy scoffed, offended. 

“Aye.” The more time that passed Merlin seemed to thaw. He reached a hand up, fingers finding Eggsy’s bond mark to rub soothing circles over the spot. Eggsy melted against the affection that his body needed, and leaned back until he was propped against the pillows. “We just found out, about a month ago, we’d have to wait. But they had taken him off birth control and we weren’t expecting anything.” 

“Well,” Hanover tossed his hands up, like he hadn’t a bloody clue, “You’re expecting something alright.” Eggsy didn’t appreciate the humor, not when he just found out he achieved the impossible; just his fucking luck. “I’d like to keep you here until you’ve finished that bag of fluid, but other than that I’m going to write a prescription for nausea medication, and then refer you back to your OBGYN.” He typed a few things on his tablet. “I’m sure you have questions, but babies are not my forte, unfortunately.” He didn’t sound very unhappy about it, but what could Eggsy expect? That the man was going to oversee his pregnancy as well? 

“Yeah, thanks.” Eggsy tried to relax into the mattress once they were left alone. Merlin’s fingers pressed soothingly against his neck, but yet he didn’t smell very comforting. He could detect the control Merlin possessed over his aroma, that really did fuck all to mask the pure shock. 

They sat like that for a long moment, Eggsy too afraid to say anything even as his hand idly passed along his flat stomach, but there was warmth that stirred. Pregnant. A little life was growing in there, one he and his mate had created together, and somehow Eggsy surpassed the ordinary. Not that Eggsy had been ordinary to begin with. After a few more minutes, Eggsy was able to close his eyes and find some comfort in the situation, and started to hum. Just a soft, calming melody that had no words and hoped to dispel some of his leftover panic. 

“Hamish,” Eggsy murmured in between humming. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know Merlin had moved; his body heat could be felt against him. Sure enough, his alpha had gotten up and sat to slide beside Eggsy in the too small medical bed. Eggsy curled willingly, turning so that Merlin could spoon from behind him and come to rest his nose against Eggsy’s scent gland. “We’re happy, yeah?” He wanted to be happy. 

The last of Merlin’s worry ebbed away. A warm, gentle fragrance replaced it, wrapped around Eggsy like an old, worn comforter that was soft against his skin. 

“Aye, we’re happy.” Merlin’s promise brought more relief than his scent ever could, quelling Eggsy’s remnants of nausea.

“It’s what we wanted,” Eggsy reminded him. Merlin’s arms tightened around him, his lips were tender, like velvet against Eggsy’s neck. “Just a bit sooner.” 

“I know.” Merlin nuzzled Eggsy’s skin, quickly chasing away the doubt that had begun to creep up Eggsy’s spine. “We’ll just need to speed things up a bit. I’ll start looking for bigger housing, ye said a garden for the wee bairn to play in, right?” Eggsy’s felt a slow, steady trickle of tears trail down his cheeks, a small sniffle escaped him. “My heart,” he cooed, adding a rock as he scented Eggsy. “Don’t cry.” 

“Happy tears,” he assured him. “Well, a bit of nerves too, yeah.” Eggsy blew a hard sigh between pursed lips, trying desperately to grasp some sort of control over his hormones. 

Which would be a joke. Really. He wasn’t going to full anyone but himself, and even then wouldn’t achieve much since this little person growing in him would consume all of him. And Eggsy realized he’d give their baby all of himself, and a new trail of tears made their way down his cheeks, under his chin and slowly made their way to the shitty hospital gown he was in. 

“We need to get ye home,” Merlin murmured. “A nice warm bath, some cuddles. How does that sound?” Eggsy laughed wetly, his alpha already shifted into father alpha mode. “What’s so funny, cheeky brat?” Merlin delicately pinched his hip; a light, fond air emitted off him. 

“Gonna lock me up, aren’t you? Let me get all big and fat in our room where no one can see me.” 

Merlin’s hand wandered from his hip, curving around and traveled up to his abdomen where their pup should be; his fingers spanned to encompass the area. “No. No I’ll want to take pictures of ye two every week, watch you grow, and show you off.” 

“Now aren’t you a sappy old man,” Eggsy accused with a large smile, and yipped when Merlin bit his earlobe. 

“Watch it,” he growled. “And I might be, but I won’t want to hide you, Eggsy. I want to parade you and our growing pup around, because I am nothing if not a proud alpha.” 

“Fuck I love you.” Eggsy’s palm rested over Merlin’s, and together they held the little miracle they made. 

“I love you too.” 

Another two hours passed as they lay together before Eggsy was released, a list of dos and don’ts sent off with them. Eggsy a little chuffed that Hanover had printed up information regarding the pregnancy, natural remedies to soothe nausea, and recommendations of the best prenatal vitamins. Even sent a sample pack with them, so much for him not having any knowledge in this area. 

Eggsy tried to fuss with how delicate Merlin was, but softened when he saw the worry on his alpha’s face, and completely melted when Merlin said, “Please let me do this. You and our baby are the most important people to me right now, and I’ll do anything to keep ye safe, aye?” While he helped Eggsy get situated in a bath, just as promised, he leaned up for a tender kiss. 

“Okay.” 

Merlin let Eggsy soak, changed the linens on their bed, and formed a cage around him as he lay in bed. His scent calmed the waves in his stomach, which completely disappeared as his palm rested over Eggsy’s stomach. 

“Sleep,” Merlin instructed. 

It wasn’t such a hard order to follow, because Eggsy was bloody knackered, and slowly drifted off surrounded by his alpha’s confidence when he felt less than. But what he missed as he fell asleep, was Merlin’s ever growing anxiety once he was unconscious.


End file.
